Living In Fear
by Usa
Summary: Written with Emiri :) AU, as most of our work is... Usagi's mother is getting remarried to man who seems to dispise Usagi. *Warning* Much violence...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Living In Fear  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
Rated: R  
Notes: AU, violence...  
  
*********  
Living In Fear  
Part 1  
*********  
  
Usagi sat down with a sigh as she watched her mother dance with her new husband. She knew how much Ikuko loved Tanaka but couldn't she see that he wasn't right for her. Usagi just had this bad feeling about him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she felt like Tanaka was trying to replace her father. She wasn't certain.   
  
Usagi missed her father terribly and always felt a slight pain her chest when she thought of him and the last words he said to her before getting into the car. ' "Usako, never let anyone tell you what to do. You are your own beautiful, and special person. I love you, honey." ' That would be the last time she'd see him too... a drunk driver hit his car head on.  
  
Usagi sat up straighter when she noticed Tanaka heading in her direction. A quick glance to her left showed her that her mom was talking to a friend. *Please go by me* she pleaded.  
  
"All alone, Usagi?" Tanaka asked.  
  
"H-hai... Tanaka-san," Usagi replied. She sliently asked herself why she was always nervous around this guy... her stepfather now.  
  
"Nobody to dance with, eh?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Not really..."  
  
"Well, that's good. You're too young to date anyone anyway."  
  
"But I'm..." Usagi clamped her mouth shut. Telling this man she had a 20 year old boyfriend, was not going to help anything!  
  
"You're what?" His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"I'm going to go and get a drink," Usagi finished, getting up from her seat.  
  
Tanaka grabbed her wrist. "You'd better not be dating anyone behind my back, dear. I'm now head of the house, and you'll do as I say."  
  
Usagi gasped and stared at him. She had to look away for fear the look on her face told him what he had suspected.  
  
"Usagi, Tanaka..."  
  
Usagi pulled from Tanaka's grip. "Hai, Mama?"  
  
"The photographer would like to take a picture of the two of you," Ikuko said with a smile. She was obvlivious to what had just occurred.  
  
"That would be great, dear." Tanaka smiled at Ikuko.  
  
Usagi didn't want to upset her mother. "Okay."  
  
"Where would he like us?"  
  
"In front of the ice sculpture, honey."  
  
Ikuko looked at her daughter. "Usagi, hold on." Usagi stopped. She had to smile at her mother as she fixed her odangos.  
  
"Arigatou..." Usagi then stood next to Tanaka  
  
The photographer ran up to them. "There you both are! You're the only two I haven't gotten a picture of together and the reception is just about over! Tanaka-san, put your arm around your stepdaughter."  
  
Tanaka put an arm around her shoulder, and smiled a huge, fake smile. Usagi did the same. "Wonderful, ne, Ikuko-san?"  
  
Ikuko smiled. "Beautiful!"  
  
******************  
  
Usagi sighed as she took her shoes off. It had been another long and boring Senshi meeting. With Rei screaming in her ears, they hardly got anything accomplished. Now all she wanted to do was eat a home cooked meal and go to bed. However, her mom was out of town.   
  
Ikuko's friend, Maleena had called. She needed help with something over the weekend so Usagi's mom was staying there. Which left Usagi with Tanaka, who had to work...  
  
The banging of the door interrupted Usagi's thoughts. "Anyone home?" Tanaka called.  
  
"I am," Usagi said, standing up.  
  
"Ah, Usagi. When did you get home?"  
  
"A few minutes ago, why?"  
  
"I was wondering why dinner wasn't ready for me. Have you started anything yet?"  
  
Usagi's mouth hung open. "Me? Cook?"  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" Tanaka's eyes narrowed again. "I'm hungry. I want dinner. Now."  
  
"But... but I can't cook," she whispered, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Well, you'd better come up with something," Tanaka said. "Order me a pizza then."  
  
She noddded and ran to the phone. After that was accomplished, Usagi sat in living room. *Why does he have to be so mean?*  
  
"Oh, and be sure to make my lunch in the morning!" 


	2. 2

*************  
Living In Fear  
Part 2  
By Usa and Emiri  
*************  
  
Tankana slapped a sleeping Usagi across the face. "Stupid onna, why didn't you make my lunch?"  
  
"What'd you do that for, moron?" Usagi exclaimed, half asleep.  
  
"What did you say?!" Tanaka slapped her harder.  
  
She was wide awake now. "Gomen nasai!" Usagi told him, sitting up.   
  
"You'd better be sorry," he growled. "And why the hell didn't you make my lunch? I'm gonna be late for work now because of you."  
  
"Gomen," she said again. "I-I didn't realize..."  
  
"Well, you'd better have it made tomorrow! And clean up this pigsty before I get home...or there'll be...unpleasantness for you."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly as Tanaka stormed out of the house. She laid back under her covers and curled up in ball and began to cry...  
  
After 20 minutes of crying, Usagi's head really started to pound. She went to the bathroom to survey the damage and gasped. There was a purplish blue bruise forming on the side of her face. "That's not going to be covered with make up," she mused. "What am I supposed to tell mama??"  
  
"Ohayou! Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Shimatta! I forgot that I was going shopping with Minako-chan!" Looking around for something to cover it up, Usagi could find nothing. Minako made it upstairs before Usagi had a chance to hide it.  
  
Minako's jaw dropped. "Usagi-chan, what happened?!"  
  
Usagi fished for an excuse. "I tripped over my shoes and hit my face on the dresser. It's no big deal..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, you've gotta put ice on that. It looks like Mamoru-san was beating you or something."  
  
"You're crazy, Minako-chan!" Usagi said with a laugh. "Let me get changed and straighten my room up first."  
  
"Nani yo? Usagi...cleaning? I think you mighta knocked something important in your head. Are you sure you're alright?" Minako peered intently at Usagi.  
  
"Mou! Cut it out, Minako-chan! I'm all right!"  
  
Minako blinked. "If you say so..."  
  
************  
  
Usagi held tightly to Mamoru's arm. She new she had been awfully quiet the whole day, but she couldn't help it. Usagi was scared to death of Tanaka.  
  
"Usako, daijobou? You'e been so quiet today."  
  
"Nani? Oh, hai, I'm fine..."  
  
"You never did tell me how you got that bruise," he said, tracing his thumb under it.  
  
Usagi flinched a bit. "I fell over my shoes."  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Such a klutz."  
  
"Yep, that's me, ne?" She replied, faking a smile.  
  
He smiled back at her, detecting a hint of...he didn't know what. But Mamoru knew how to cheer her up. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Mamoru as he leaned down to kiss her. She loved him so much!  
  
************  
  
Riding the bus home, Tanaka glanced into the park as he passed. He saw a girl with long ponytails kissing someone. It was Usagi! "Baka onna," he growled. "She's already defying me. She's going to have to be taught a lesson."  
  
************  
  
"Usagi!" Rei waved her over from the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Konbanwa, Rei-chan!"  
  
"I heard you tripped over your shoes," she said. "Is that really what happened?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. Why would I lie about something like that?"  
  
"I just had a feeling that things aren't what they seemed...how's it going with Tanaka?"  
  
"J-just fine..." Usagi trailed off realizing how late it was. "Gomen, Rei-chan, but have to go! Ja ne!"  
  
Before Rei could say a word, Usagi was gone. She watched Usagi run off. "I"ve never seen the girl move that fast," she thought to herself. "Something's gotta be wrong."  
  
************  
  
Usagi opened the front door slowly, peering inside. She sighed with relief when she saw Tanaka wasn't home yet. She headed into the kitchen to see about something to eat.  
  
The front door banged violently. Usagi jumped nearly ten feet in the air. "Tanaka-san?"  
  
"Is my dinner ready?" he growled.  
  
"Uh... well, not yet... I was just about to start it..."  
  
"Weren't you home before to start it?"  
  
Usagi had no idea how to answer that. She thought she'd be better off if she lied. "Well, I was so busy cleaning my room that I lost track of time," she told him with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Oh? Let's see just how clean it is." Tanaka marched up the stairs to her room and flung open the door.  
  
  
*Thank Kami Minako-chan helped me clean before I left!* she thought to herself.  
  
Tanaka went and opened the closet. A mountain of junk avalanched out at his feet. "You call THIS cleaning?!"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. *Minako-chan!* She was at a loss for words. Usagi new what was coming...  
  
"You went out today, didn't you?" Tanaka growled.  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"I saw you...in the park...kissing a boy..." His voice dropped dangerously low.  
  
"Kissing a boy?" Usagi laughed. "That's crazy!"  
  
"Don't lie to me, onna."  
  
"Okay!" Usagi cried, giving in. "Okay, I went shopping with a friend and then I went out on a date."  
  
"Unacceptable!" Tanaka grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "Right after I give you direct orders not to date, and I tell you to clean your room."  
  
He smacked her with his free hand. "Now, you're going to go downstairs, make me some dinner, and clean the whole HOUSE!"  
  
Usagi squirmed in his grasp, slightly dazed. When she nodded her understanding, Tanaka released her, and stormed downstairs. "And get me a beer!" he yelled from the den.  
  
Usagi caught her breath and slowly stood up. This man could easily kill her so she wasn't going to piss him off anymore than she already had. After giving him his beer, she went into the kitchen to see what she could make.   
  
She finally found some pasta and a jar of spaghetti sauce. Reading the directions on the label of the jar, she attempted to cook Tanaka a somewhat decent tasting dinner.  
  
**  
  
"G-gomen," Usagi said with a bow. "But dinner is ready, Tanaka-san."  
  
Scowling, Tanaka took the tray she offered. He tasted it, expecting to find fault. "It's...not bad. Now get to cleaning!"  
  
Usagi nodded and ran out of the den. She went upstairs to start cleaning her room.   
  
Usagi had just finished cleaning the last room, the den, when she noticed that Tanaka had passed out cold. "Finally..." she muttered, slowly treading up to her room. She was so sore. Her back, her head, almost everything hurt.   
  
She was just about to lie down when the communicator beeped. *Not now!!*   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" It was Makoto. "Hurry to Fifth and Vine Street!"  
  
"On my way!"  
  
*************  
  
"Kuso!" Makoto ducked the youma's attack as Usagi arrived.   
  
"Usagi-baka, where have you been?" Mars yelled. "We need you to finish this thing off!"  
  
Usagi nodded and was about to when a wave of dizziness washed over. That coupled with the sharp pains she was feeling in her back. The only thing the Senshi could do was collapse onto the ground.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mercury exclaimed, rushing over to her.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Luckily, the three attacks were able to defeat the youma.  
  
Jupiter ran over to Sailor Mercury. "Is she all right? Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi moaned. "My head hurts..."  
  
Mars and Venus followed behind Jupiter. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Venus asked.  
  
"Do you think you can sit up?" Ami said. Usagi tried to but cried out in pain. "Is it your back?"  
  
"H-hai," Usagi replied with a wince.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
Usagi did what she'd been doing for a while: She lied. "It must have been from when I tripped this morning."  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you're telling us the truth?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that, Rei-chan? Of course I"m telling the truth!"  
  
"Well, Usagi-chan, that seems a bit odd, even for you," Makoto said with a laugh.  
  
Usagi glared at her friends. In one quick, and painful, motion, she stood up. "Ja..." she then leapt away.  
  
"Usagi-chan, matte!" Ami cried.  
  
"Should we go after her?" Minako asked.  
  
"Lets wait until the morning," Makoto suggested. "Give her some time to cool down."  
  
  
*************  
  
Usagi jumped out of bed, painfully, when she realized what time it was. Tanaka would want his lunch because he had to leave for work soon.   
  
Just as the girl rose, Tanaka burst into her room. "What are you still doing in your pajamas?"   
  
"Uh... I was going downstairs to get your lunch ready..."   
  
"Did you *just* get out of bed?"   
  
Usagi averted his gaze. "Not... really..."   
  
"Are you lying to me again? You know what will happen if you lie to me..." Tanaka's voice was dangerously low again.   
  
Usagi cried. "Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded.   
  
"Gomen!" she exclaimed, tears spilling down her face. "I must've forgotten to set my alarm!"   
  
"Unacceptable." He slapped her cheek, the one that was not bruised. Well, until that point it had not been.   
  
Usagi kicked him in the shin and ran for her bedroom door. She had to get out of there before he killed her... and she knew he was capable of it. 


	3. 3

**************  
Living In Fear  
Part 3  
By Usa and Emiri  
**************  
  
Tanaka, shocked, fell back. "Stupid bitch. You're not gonna get away with that!"  
  
Usagi tore out of her room to the stairs, not once looking back. Usagi heard Tanaka following her. She then realized that she had left her communicator on her dresser. *Kami-sama...*  
  
"Bitch!!! How dare you do this to me?" Because of his larger size, he easily overtook the girl in the middle of the stairs, kicking her down the rest of the flight.  
  
Usagi screamed as she flew to the first floor. She felt a few ribs crack followed by her head on hardwood floor. Laying on her back, Usagi's vision was swimming in and out of focus. She had no idea where Tanaka was.  
  
"Delinquent onna! You should respect me!" He kicked her in the side.  
  
She curled into a ball to try and protect herself. *Mamo-chan...*  
  
Just when Usagi thought she was going to die, a very pissed off Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Mamoru burst in the door. "Minna..."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Makoto screamed. She was livid.  
  
"It's not your business how I treat my family," Tanaka sneered. "I could have you all arrested for breaking and entering."  
  
"Techincally you can," Ami spoke up. "However, it is VERY illegal to beat people up!"  
  
Mamoru was seething with rage. How could this bastard do this to his koishii, his tenshi? He didn't know what he could or would do. Mamoru felt like he could not move or speak, then, as if in a dream, he moved across the room. Before anyone could stop him, he kicked Tanaka squarely in the chest, knocking him to the floor. He kicked his face, bloodying his nose. He kicked his sides, his groin, everywhere. Mamoru couldn't control himself. Tanaka was going to die for hurting the one he loved.  
  
The girls eyes widened in shock. "And I thought I was bad!" Makoto muttered. She turned to the others. "Help me, minna!"  
  
Tanaka was shocked by the blow, and couldn't react in time to block it. Then he was on the floor, helpless to the attacks. Ami and Makoto grabbed Mamoru's left arm while Rei and Minako grabbed his right arm. "Mamoru-san, he's unconscious, stop it!" Ami cried.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, then fell to his knees, exhausted. "Usako!" he cried, getting up and running to her side. Usagi could barely move. She turned her head slightly when she heard the shound of Mamoru's voice. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Minna, we have to get Usako to a hospital," he cried frantically, afraid to move or touch her for fear of causing more damage. She looked so...fragile lying there. If they had been any later...  
  
**  
  
Ikuko was smiling when she opened the front door. However, that smile quickly faded when she saw her husband and her daughter lying on the floor, beaten. "Kami-sama!" she exclaimed. "What happened?? Usagi! Tanaka!" She rushed over to Tanaka first.  
  
"Ikuko-san?" Minako was the first to speak, being somewhat of a diplomat.  
  
"Nani, Minako-san?"  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking, coming home to this scene. Demo, we need to explain it to you." Minako paused, wondering where to begin.  
  
She nodded. "I think that would be nice..."  
  
"Well, yesterday, I came over to take Usagi-chan shopping. She had a huge bruise on her face, that she claimed was from tripping over a shoe. I know our Usagi is klutzy, but logically her face wouldn't bruise like that."  
  
"I asked her what happened," Rei chipped in. "I just got this...bad feeling when she told me she tripped, like there was something more to it."  
  
"And she seemed to be really sore lately," Makoto added.  
  
"Usagi-chan hasn't been herself since you went out of town," Ami said. "And, medically speaking, a person would not be in distress unless there was a cause of it."   
  
"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Usagi gasped out. She attempted to sit up.   
  
Mamoru gently cradled her back, helping her sit. "Usako, be careful."  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko said, rushing to her daughter. "What happened, baby?"  
  
"Mama... Tanaka doesn't like me very much."  
  
Ikuko was about to have a heart attack... or at least, she felt like she was. Two of the people she loved dearly were severely beaten and the only suspects were Usagi's friends. How much does really know about Usagi's friends... Mamoru. Not very much. She doesn't even know how Usagi met any of them... *Usagi, my baby*.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Before Usagi could say anything more, she lost consciousness.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Usako!"  
  
Tanaka's eyes blinked open. At first, the room was a blur. "Ikuko?"  
  
Ikuko ran to his side, tears falling. "Tanaka! What happened?"  
  
"How'd you get home so early?" Realizing the mistake of his words, Tanaka quickly added "Daijobu?"  
  
"What do mean, 'Daijobu'? I'm fine... but Usagi is unconscious. You were both hurt badly."  
  
"I know." Tanaka nodded. He could use this to his advantage. Ikuko waited for him to explain what happened. "Did those horrible people go yet?"  
  
"What horrible people, honey?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Usagi's friends...they came in here, I thought they were going to kill us!" They tried to attack Usagi first, and I tried to save her, but they beat both of us. They kicked her down the stairs..."  
  
"Nani yo??" Ikuko turned to face them all. "Is- is this true?"  
  
"IIE!!!"  
  
"Of course not," Makoto replied. "Usagi-chan is a good and dear friend. Tanaka was the one beating the shit out of her!"  
  
Ikuko stood up. "How dare you say that about my husband?!"  
  
"How could we hurt Usagi? That's an outright lie!" Rei was more than a little angry at this.  
  
"If we had come any later...Usagi-chan might not be with us anymore," Minako added.  
  
"You mean if I had come any later!" Marching to the door, Ikuko opened it and gestured for them to all leave. "I never want to see or hear from you again! Do not come near my daughter or I will have you arrested, is that clear!?"  
  
"Ikuko-san..." Ami started.  
  
Ikuko held up her hand. "Do not refer to me as Ikuko-san!"  
  
Makoto eyed Usagi one last time before being the first to leave, followed by a forlorn Ami. Minako followed suit, and Rei was the last to leave. "Just make sure that Usagi gets better," she said sadly. 


	4. 4

***********  
Living In Fear  
Part 4  
By Usa and Emiri  
***********  
  
  
Usagi was still a bit out of it as Tanaka carried her into the house. She knew, though, that she didn't want to be within 2 feet of him. For some reason her mother had believed Tanaka over her friends regarding her injuries. Usagi had tried to explain to her what happened but being on so much pain medication, the young girl slept most of the time.   
  
"Tanaka, watch out for--!" Too late. Ikuko winced as Tanaka "accidentally" banged Usagi's sprained ankle on the door frame of her bedroom.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked up at him as he apologized. *Yeah right,* she thought. Out loud, she said, "It's okay..."  
  
As soon as she was settled, Ikuko asked her if there was anything else she needed. Usagi told her no and watched as her mom went downstairs to prepare dinner. There was an uncomfortable silence as she and Tanaka stared at one another.  
  
Moving in, he raised his hand, holding it against her throat. "Don't you dare tell anyone what happened."  
  
Usagi shook her head, gasping out a quiet, "I-I won't!"  
  
"Good." He glared at her, then turned to leave.  
  
As soon as Tanaka was gone, Usagi began to cry. He was so nice to her when her mom was around, why did he have to be so mean when she wasn't? Her mom would never believe that Tanaka was the one who had beat her. Usagi had to come up with a way for her mom to find out... even if it meant getting hurt again.   
  
***********  
  
"What are we gonna do, minna?" Minako asked.  
  
"That's the million yen question," Makoto replied. "How can we help Usagi-chan with Tanaka if her mom doesn't believe what's going on? I don't want her to get hurt... or worse."  
  
"Can we find some way to talk to Usagi without her okaa knowing?" Rei pondered aloud.  
  
"Why don't we call her communicator?" Ami suggested.  
  
"Good idea yo!" Minako got out her communicator, and called Usagi.  
  
"Ah! Itai!" came Usagi's voice. "Nani?"  
  
"Usagi-chan! Daijobou?"  
  
"Hai, I fell of my bed. What's up? A Youma?"  
  
"Iie. We just wanted to see how you were...and if you wanted help getting your okaa to realize the truth about Tanaka."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I would love that, but I don't know how to short of getting him so angry with me that he'd have to do something in front of her."  
  
"Usagi-chan, that sounds dangerous," Ami said.  
  
"I know, Ami-chan, but unless one of you have another plan, then I'll have to do it this way."  
  
"If you're going to do that," Makoto said. "Lets figure out when and where so you can have some back up. If the Senshi, at least, are around we might have a better chance, you know?"  
  
"Tomorrow night around 7:30. I'll tell my mom I want to eat in the dining room. I know she's going to try to get me to eat up here."  
  
"Okei...and you're going to provoke Tanaka?" Minako asked nervously.  
  
"Un..." Usagi responded, trailing off.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you'd better think this through," Ami said, stealing the communicator from Minako. "If you don't have a definite plan, then things might just be worse off."  
  
"I-I'll be all right," Usagi told them, her voice shaking slightly, "you'll all be there, ne?"  
  
"How are we going to get past Ikuko," Rei whispered.  
  
Makoto nudged Rei to shut her up. "Of course we will, Usagi-chan. Always. Now, why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"Okay," Usagi said. "Oyasumi, minna!"  
  
"Oyasumi, Usagi-chan!"  
  
Minako turned off her communicator, and Rei repeated her question.  
Minako looked thoughtful. "Perhaps if we used the disguise pen? Maybe turn ourselves invisible?"   
  
"I wonder if that would work..." Ami mused.  
  
"Shall we try?" Rei said.  
  
"Lets do it!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
************  
  
Usagi sat in her bed, determined to convince her mom that it was Tanaka who had hurt her, not her friends. Luckily, the man in question was at work for another four hours so they could have a serious conversation. "Mama!" Usagi called.  
  
"Hai, Usagi?" Ikuko flew up the stairs.  
  
"Mama..." she said again, tears in her eyes. She was still wondering what to say.  
  
"Are you in pain, Usagi?" Ikuko sat down beside her, gently hugging her close.  
  
"Iie... I just wanna talk to you about what happened."  
  
"Hai, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore and burst out, "Tanaka did this to me! He hates me and I hate him!" She blinked away more tears. "He's been threatening me since you two were engaged! He's the one who hit me, not my friends! Not Mamo-chan!"  
  
Ikuko blinked. "Usagi...are you sure?"  
  
"Hai, mama. You know I wouldn't lie to you... don't you?"   
  
*Maybe she's just jealous...* Ikuko thought. "Iie...I'm sure you've been feeling neglected lately...gomen..."  
  
"I have NOT!" Usagi screamed. She couldn't believe she was yelling at her mom in this way, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"There's no need to take that tone with me, young lady."  
  
"Mama... onegai," she said, her voice calmer. "Onegai... believe me. My friends would never hurt me. They always protect me."  
  
"Hai, but Tanaka is such a sweet and gentle man. I love you both so much...and I find it hard to belive that he's capable of such a thing."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and plunged further. "No he's not, Mama. He's cold-hearted and-- and horribly mean."  
  
"Usagi, I could understand you being bitter about me remarrying...demo I don't think I want to hear this..."   
  
*It can't be true, it just can't be*  
  
"I don't want it to be true," Usagi said, hugging her mom. "I know how much you love him... I know how I would feel if someone said the same to me about Mamo-chan. I wouldn't want to believe it... but it's true about Tanaka."  
  
"Are you trying to ruin my happiness? Am I not allowed to be in love?"  
  
"Iie, mama. I am not ruining your happiness, he is."  
  
"Usagi! How can you say such things?"  
  
Usagi sighed in defeat. This wasn't going as she had planned. Her mom wasn't even coming close to believing her. "I suppose if you want to live in your fantasy world, then I'll have no choice but to let you. However, I don't know how much more time I have on this Earth with him around..."  
  
"Usagi! I think you need some time to think about things. Assault is a serious charge. You know that I don't really know anything about all these friends of yours..."  
  
"Mama, they're the only friends I have. I love them dearly. And I love Mamo-chan."  
  
"Did they tell you to lie about them beating you?" Ikuko's eyes narrowed a bit. She couldn't believe all the things she was saying to her daughter.  
  
"Iie! They didn't get to tell me anything because from what I gathered, you ushered them out the door!"  
  
"What would you have done if you had come home to find your husband and only child beaten, with 5 strange people in your house?"  
  
Usagi only watched as her mother left her alone. She pondered that question until she was succombed by sleep. 


	5. 5

*************  
Living In Fear  
Part 5  
By Usa and Emiri  
*************  
  
A few days later, Usagi was able to walk around with very little pain. She fixed her hair in the usual odango style and grabbed the "letter" from her dresser. This letter was written by Mamoru. Or so it said... She had Minako come up with some mushy stuff and her friend wrote it out. This is what she was going to use to provoke Tanaka. Now, she had to find him.  
  
Tanaka opened the door, carring a large stack of papers from work. He didn't see Usagi trapsing around the house, and she walked right into him, sending papers everywhere.  
  
Usagi fell to the floor with a thud, her letter flying away with the rest of Tanaka's. "Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Clumsy bitch," he quietly hissed. "You did that on purpose."  
  
"I did not!" Usagi exclaimed, searching for the letter.  
  
"It's alright, Usagi," he said loudly. "You can't help being a klutz."  
  
Usagi poofed her cheeks and kept looking. "What are you looking for?" he hissed again.  
  
"A letter..." she said, pretending to be half-distracted.  
  
"What sort of letter?" Tanaka took care to keep his voice hushed.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly when she found it... right under Tanaka's foot. *Perfect!* "N-nothing of importance," she told him, reaching for it. "Gomen, but you're stepping on it."  
  
"Oh?" Tanaka reached down, and took the letter before she could. "What's this? A letter from a boy?"  
  
He read through it quickly. "You think you're going to go meet a boy in that condition, wearing THAT?" His voice began to rise, and he waved his fist in the air.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked. "I'm not wearing anything bad! And Mama said I could go out with a boy if I wanted to!"  
  
"Oh? With whose permission?"  
  
"She doesn't need permission to allow me to do something!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Don't you speak to me that way." He slapped her.  
  
Usagi fell to the ground, but she still wasn't fazed. If she wanted to get this man out of her mother's life, she really had to act. "Stop hitting me, you bastard!"   
  
"What did you call me?" He kicked her in the stomach. "Don't you EVER speak to me that way again, young lady!"  
  
The girl fell to the ground again, attempting to catch her breath. *This is for you, Mama...* Usagi then swung her legs around and knocked Tanaka to the floor. She learned that from Makoto.  
  
"You're asking for punishment now!" he raged, getting up.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Usagi got up as well, holding her side. She ran up the stairs... right into Ikuko. And Tanaka, in his blind rage, hadn't seen her yet.  
  
"You BITCH! You're going to pay for kicking me down!"  
  
Usagi looked into her mothers eyes, tears shining in them. "I love you, Mama," she whispered, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"Usagi?" Ikuko whispered in confusion.  
  
"You SLUT! Dressed like that, going to go out with some boy...I think NOT!" He grabbed Usagi, and threw her down the stairs. "Someone needs to teach you a few lessons, little missy."  
  
"Usagi!!!" Ikuko cried out. She watched in shock as her daughter was thrown down the stairs, hitting her head. "Masaka! Tanaka!"  
  
"Stop it right there!" a voice hollered, causing Tanaka to stop in his tracks. Ikuko rushed past him and knelt next to her daughter.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
Tanaka screamed in pain as the attacks hit him. Ikuko held onto her daughter and watched the Senshi in awe.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Tanaka passed out as this attack hit, not to wake for a long time. The Senshi of Fire had made sure of that.  
  
"Tsukino-san," Mercury said, walking over to her. "Will your daughter be all right?"  
  
"I-I don't know... I-I'm so confused right now. C-could one of you girls call an ambulance, kudasai?"  
  
Venus ran to call the ambulance, worridly watching Usagi-tachi.  
  
Ikuko looked at Usagi. "Oh baby, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," she whispered in tears.  
  
**********  
  
"My darling daughter..." Ikuko sat in the hospital room stroking her unconcious daughter's forehead. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, that I didn't trust you. I was so selfish...and look what my selfishness caused." A silent tear slipped down her cheek. "How could I have been so blind? And how could someone be so cruel to do this to you? He's going to pay, my darling, for doing this. I won't blame you if you never forgive me for this..."  
  
Usagi felt someone stroking her forehead. She heard someone speaking as well, but couldn't make out the words. She wanted to leave this dark place but something was holding her back and she didn't know what. Come to think of it... she didn't seem to know anything except the pain her body was experiencing.   
  
Ever so slowly she opened her eyes. They rested upon a lovely woman with wavy, blue hair. She seemed to have been crying. "Daijobu?" she asked.  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko gently hugged her. "Are *you* alright?"  
  
Usagi gently pulled out of the woman's grasp. "Gomen, but do I...?" she trailed off as sharp pain coursed through her head.  
  
"Do you need a nurse?" Ikuko's heart throbbed as she saw her daughter in pain.  
  
"H-hai, kudasai..."  
  
She blinked once at the use of the formal word, but ignored it as she  
ran to find a nurse in about 0.2 seconds, and dragged her to Usagi's bedside.  
  
Usagi greatfully took the pain medication that was given to her and settled down a bit. She hoped it wouldn't be long for them to take affect. Her head felt ready to explode. She looked up at the woman next to her. Her eyes were filled with concern over Usagi. *Why?* she thought. *Who is she?*  
  
Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer and had to ask. "Sumimasen, demo, who are you?"  
  
Ikuko's jaw dropped. "You...don't know?"  
  
"Iie..."  
  
Ikuko felt like her heart was ripping in two. Maybe this was some side effect...or she chose to forget... "I'm your mother, Usagi." Choking back tears, she added, "And I love you very much."  
  
"I-I don't know..." Usagi felt horrible. This woman in front of her was her mother and she couldn't even recognize her. "Gomen nasai."  
  
Ikuko didn't know what to say or do. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she finally whispered.  
  
Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. This was too painful for her... physically and emotionally. She apologized for the fifth time before she lost consciousness.  
  
"Usagi!" 


	6. 6

*************  
Living In Fear  
Part 6  
By Usa and Emiri  
*************  
  
  
"You go first," Minako pushed Makoto ahead. "You're brave."  
  
Makoto gave Minako a look and walked hesitantly over to Ikuko. She looked up when the tall girl stepped up to her. "Ano, Tsukino-san..."  
  
"Kino-san!" Before Makoto could say more, Ikuko swept her into a hug. "I'll understand if you girls can't forget, but gomen nasai! I didn't want to believe that Tanaka could be so horrible!"  
  
"We understand, Tsukino-san," Minako said. "How's Usagi doing?"  
  
Ikuko tried to hold in her tears, but failed. "She-she has amnesia."  
  
"Nani yo?" Rei stepped beside Ikuko, and hugged her. "She'll be alright...she's just gotta be!"  
  
"I hope so, Hino-san, I hope so."  
  
"We have to have faith she will be," Ami told her.  
  
Mamoru uncertainly entered the scene, carrying a large bouquet of roses. "Minna?"  
  
Ami turned. "Mamoru-san!"   
  
"How is Usako?"  
  
Ikuko stood silently. She knew this whole thing was her fault. Clearing her throat, she told him Usagi's condition.  
  
Mamoru inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. "Iie."  
  
"Hai... and it's all my fault!"  
  
"No it's not, Tsukino-san. How were you to know?" Minako said.  
  
"I should learn to trust my own daughter," she replied. "Excuse me." Ikuko walked back to Usagi's room.  
  
*************  
  
A few weeks later, Usagi was back on her feet...  
  
Usagi lagged behind her friends. She felt so out of place with them. She could also tell they were treating her differently. As if they were only acting the way they were because she had been hurt. She could sense it in Rei the most. The young Miko kept asking if she was all right. For some reason, though, it didn't seem to be in her nature.  
  
"What would you like to do today, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, a little too brightly.  
  
"I don't know..." Usagi would have said her name but she couldn't remember it.   
  
Makoto looked at her with concern. "Usagi-chan, daijobu? Do you need to rest?"  
  
"Iie, I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ami was also watching her with concern.  
  
Usagi was getting sick of being asked that. She understood that her friends were worried, but this was getting ridiculous! "I am FINE! F-I-N-E! FINE!"  
  
"Heh," Rei muttered. "Any other time I coulda made fun of this..."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked, eyeing Rei.  
  
"Nothing." Rei blinked.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Gomen ne, minna. It's just that... I'm so frustrated that I can't remember anything."  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, putting an arm around her. "It's understandable. If you'd rather go home to rest, then that's all right."  
  
"Ohayou, minna." Mamoru walked over to them. "Usako?"  
  
Usagi looked up at the handsome man. She couldn't remember him but she sure didn't mind him calling her 'Usako'. "Ohayou..." she said, swooning a bit.  
  
"Daijobou?" he asked next, wondering if her memories had returned.  
  
Her face turned bright red. "You too!" she cried. Usagi turned and ran away.  
  
"Huh? Minna, what just happened?"  
  
"We've been asking her that all day," Ami explained. "I think she's sick of everyone being so concerned over her."  
  
"Oiii..." Mamoru nodded. "Do you think I'd scare her if I went after her?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "I don't..."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I hope you're right," he called as he took off after Usagi.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi ran through the park, not paying a bit of attention to where she was going. She heard Mamoru calling her name, as if warning her about something. She turned to see what he was talking about and received a softball in the face. Usagi fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"IIE!" Mamoru sprinted to her side. *Not again* "Usako?"  
  
"Oi..." Usagi moaned, putting a hand to her head.   
  
Mamoru was relieved to see her wake up. "Usako?"  
  
"Mamo-chan..." She sat up.  
  
"You...remember?" Mamoru sat back on his heels.  
  
"What do mean? Of course I do," she said, looking around her. Her eyes widened in fear. "Where's Tanaka and why am I outside?"  
  
"Usako! I'm so glad!" Mamoru hugged her tight.  
  
Usagi's face was mushed into his chest. "Itai!" she cried.  
  
"Gomen!" he cried, releasing her. "I never even thought..."  
  
"It's okay, Mamo-chan," Usagi told him. She stood up with his help. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened and where Tanaka is?"  
  
"Usako...you had amnesia. Tanaka nearly killed you, but your mother finally saw...what you did was so stupid...I could've lost you...  
  
Usagi looked down at the ground. "Gomen ne, demo, I didn't want him to turn on Mama. She deserves to be happy. After Papa died... she was afraid of letting anyone near her. I knew she was unhappy though."  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru didn't know what to say.  
  
"Mamo-chan, she probably hates me!" Usagi cried, leaping into his arms again.  
  
Mamoru hugged her, more gently this time. "She loves you so much...we all do. She feels horrible that she didn't believe you."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Haaaai." Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan!" 


	7. 7

**************  
Living In Fear  
Part 7  
By Usa and Emiri  
**************  
  
Ikuko looked up from her pie as she heard the front door bang. "Who's there?"  
  
Usagi walked into the dining room. "It's me, Mama," she said. Her blue eyes were shining brightly with happy tears.  
  
"Usagi?" Ikuko looked into her eyes. "You...remember?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed, leaping into her mothers arms.  
  
Ikuko hugged her tight. "What happened to your head?" she exlaimed, noticing the small bruise.  
  
"Softball," she replied. "It must have knocked me good to joggle everything back into place."  
  
"My darling klutzy daughter!" Ikuko exclaimed before bursting into tears.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Ne, aren't I supposed to be the cry baby around here?"  
  
Ikuko smiled back, but then her expression darkened. "You...remember everything?"  
  
"Un..."  
  
"Usagi, gomen nasai....for not believing you, for making you go through this, for making you hurt and unhappy..." Ikuko started sobbing. "I'm such a horrible mother, I never even listened to you. I was so selfish...and I almost lost my only daughter because of it...Usagi, can you ever forgive me for it?"  
  
"Mama," Usagi said, hugging Ikuko. "Of course I forgive you. I understand why you didn't believe me. I just wanted you to be happy and you were happy with Tanaka. I didn't know how to tell you that he was mean to me. He's hated me from the start. I decided that I needed to save you from him. I didn't want him to turn on you."  
  
"Oh, Usagi...you're so brave and mature and wonderful...You know, I feel like I really don't know anything about you anymore...and now that I almost lost you..."  
  
Usagi took her mother's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "You will NEVER lose me, Mama! I will always be there for you! I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too, my darling daughter." Ikuko kissed Usagi's forehead. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this."  
  
Usagi hugged her mother again with a sigh. They were going to be all right.  
  
**  
That's the end! Tell us what you think!! ONEGAI YO!! *puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
